Abstract Administrative Core - IPCAVD -? E-DNA + Env protein Vaccination for HIV The goal of this program to produce an enhanced E/P delivered gene adjuvanted DNA vaccine (E-DNA) and combine this with a highly novel polyvalent A, B, C, A/E recombinant protein boost (PPB) as a vaccine platform. The EP focus of this application is to utilize novel surface delivery. By this combination we hypothesize that we will generate an improved spectrum of T and B anti HIV immune responses compared to current HIV vaccine modalities. This project builds on a major innovations and accomplishments by the members of this team that have led to this proposal. The team has worked together productively for multiple years. Furthermore they have an outstanding track record of productivity working with the HVTN. The inclusion of CHAVI investigators as part of the preclinical development immune analysis is a major strength of the program. There are 3 highly interrelated, translational focused, exceptionally novel projects which build on a strong track record of accomplishment together that comprise this program. They are supported by a highly respected, important protein core as well as seasoned administrative core. The Administrative core (AC) is responsible for overall program performance, sample distribution, programmatic oversight, HVTN and NIH Programmatic interactions and for recommending SAB members for program review. The AC will arrange the annual SAB meeting and put in place a work plan to act on the SAB?s suggestions with guidance of NIH program. The external SAB will be put in place upon notification of award of this program. The administrative core will arrange team calls for open data discussion, and time line review, arrange monthly calls with NIH program, arrange monthly calls to review progress with the PI and teams, arrange biannual data review meetings and provide yearly written reports on progress for program feedback as well as facilitate publication of findings and scientific meeting attendance for result reporting. The AC will also update the HVTN on a quarterly basis relative to programmatic goals. We have an established HVTN development team to facilitate this process and this will be expanded based on this application being funded (HVTN letter).